Poison Paradise
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Mab brings Morgan a potion for Mordred to grow quicker and Mab uses magickal asmr to make her drink it? lol i dunno. 20th of Anniversary of Merlin 1998 prompt Women.


**And please do something about your hair.**

 _Look here she comes now_  
 _Bow down and stare in wonder_  
 _Oh how we love you_  
 _No flaws when you're pretending - Evanescence_

Morgan had been getting ready for bed she had succeeded in her task of seducing Arthur and was now certain his seed had taken root inside of her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror admiring herself even in a simple nightgown she was beautiful - thanks to magick. She sat at the vanity table lifting her golden hairbrush, she'd often watched her mother brushing her hair at nights before bed, she mimicked the action but the brush yanked on her new thick tangles.

'Is something wrong my dear?' Mab rasped from the darkness watching her, she'd appeared from nowhere and was clasping a silver goblet bejewelled with glinting purple crystals a soft smoke blowing from it.

Morgan jumped letting out a soft yelp dropping her brush and snapping round, she'd gotten used to Frik appearing at random, Mab was a different story entirely, this was the first time she'd saw the faery Queen but she knew who she was instantly.

'Queen Mab?' Morgan asked though it was more of a statement. 'Fwik did not tell me to expect you.' Mab was far more beautiful than Morgan had ever pictured in her dizziest daydreams and her rasping voice dripped with power. Morgan felt jealous she picked up hairbrush and turned back to the mirror watching Mab in the reflection. 'Frik was supposed to give you this unfortunately I could not locate him.' Well it would be unfortunate for Frik when Mab got her hands on him. The Queen crossed the room sitting the goblet on Morgan's dressing table. 'What is it?' Morgan wrinkled her nose looking at the smoking goblet.

Mab gestured towards the cup. 'It is to speed up your pregnancy and ensure you give us a son.' she encouraged.

Morgan eyed the drink suspiciously and frowned at the word "us" then shook her head. 'Thank you but I am in no wush, to speed things up and Im suwe it is going to be a boy. Fwik says kings and queens should always have food tasters, incase an enemy is twying to poison them.' she went back to trying to tame her wild mane.

Mab's lips twitched into a smirk. 'Did he now?' she whispered more to herself her eyes flashed dangerously. Having been watching Morgan for sometime she was aware of how stubborn the young woman was so some persuasion would be in order.

'May I?' Mab extended her hand as she watched Morgan fight with a particularly tangled knot of curls. Morgan seemed uncertain at first but she nodded giving the brush to Mab.

Mab gathered the locks back from her neck her fingers slightly grazing her pale skin, very slowly she began to run the brush through her hair. Morgan seemed to go into a daze she felt so relaxed she felt like her body was on fire with pleasure, she'd not experienced this with Arthur or even Frik this was different better than sex. Mab watched her continuing to stroke the brush through her hair glittering magick fell from the Queen's fingers she then started entwining her hair into a braid. 'I hope you do not think of me as the enemy Morgan.' Mab rasped.

Morgan watched Mab in the mirror she couldnt quite remember why she felt envious before what was the fun of envying Queen Mab when you could desire her. 'Couse I dont think that.' she muttered dreamily.

The Queen smiled continuing to very slowly braid Morgan's hair. 'You know I only want what is best for the child growing inside of you I want to help him become great, and strong. I would never try to poison you.' she promised.

Morgan listened Mab's words seemed to echo, the room now seemed to be eminateing a faint golden light like she'd fallen into some sort of paradise. Her eyes flicked to the smoking goblet at Mab's words she didnt know why she didnt want to drink from it before, all she knew was she didnt want Mab to be offended. Slowly she reached for the goblet Mab eyeing her hand and watched as she brought it to her lips drinking the potion to the last dregs.

'That's it my sweet very good.' she whispered against the shell of her ear her index finger tenderly stroking her cheek. 'Now you must sleep and let my magick work.' she took her wrist and Morgan stood almost like a puppet then in a total dream like state floated to her feather bed.

Mab watched her and blew out the candles in the room with one breath. Morgan began screaming in agony as the potion started to work.


End file.
